edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boys Will Be Eds
"Boys Will Be Eds" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which rivalry brews over who's the boy that Nazz is most blown away by. Plot Eddy seems to have struck gold at last for his sandwich business is actually a success, or at least it is until greedy goat Victor gets wind of the goodies and Rolf is required to stop him from ingesting both Jimmy and his hard won snack. It's actually kind of funny when Jimmy slips on a sandwich ingredient. Well, okay, it's very funny and the Eds, Kevin and Jonny are soon all in tears of laughter until Nazz angrily steps in and tells them to stop acting like immature idiots. Unfortunately for Nazz though, this 'boys can be so stupid' type chastening doesn't have the effect she'd hoped for as now they are all far too busy goggling at her like love-starved leeches to take much notice of anything she's saying. There's obviously something about an angry woman because they all agree she looks awesome today. So begins a desperate scramble for domination and it's every Ed (or non-Ed) for himself as the boys vie to gain Nazz's favor with a weird mix of compliments, grovels and offbeat gifts. Nazz doesn't know what to make of it and neither do Sarah and Jimmy. Would Nazz like a new toilet? Would Nazz like Kevin's cap? How about an interactive portrait courtesy of Ed? Awww Nazz, she's cool, she's awesome, she's rad ... and she's losing her temper with them all! But as Jimmy says, music has soothed many the savage beast so perhaps it'll work for the Eds too which is why they're trying a late night serenade beneath her window in order to win her heart. Mind you, for their own sakes perhaps they should have remained at home as their evening ends as always on a real bum note. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': from Victor "Aah! Leave me alone! Somebody turn the radio on - soothe this savage beast!" Rolf: "Drop the sandwich, you fool!" Edd: "And here I thought selling sandwiches would be a safe and innocent venture." ---- *'Rolf': to wrest Victor from Jimmy's sandwich "Do not spoil your supper with the white bread!" ---- *'Edd': "It's all fun and games until somebody spills the mayonnaise." ---- *'Rolf': his goat Victor "Victor! Let go of the confused and delicate one!" ---- *'Kevin': "Hahaha! Fluffy ran like a chicken!" Ed: "I love chickens, guys." ---- *'Ed': at Nazz "Double D? My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside." Edd: at Nazz "That's nice, Ed." Eddy: at Nazz "I feel like the Nazzes on the back of my Nazz is standing on Nazz." Edd: at Nazz That's nice, Ed. ---- *'Edd': at Nazz "Nazz is as graceful as a gazelle leaping through a field of buttercups." Eddy: at Nazz "Yeah ... a ger-whatchamacallit..." ---- *'Jonny': a desperate attempt to get Nazz's attention "Plank and I make our own doughnuts!" ---- *'Ed': up Eddy who has a baseball bat jammed in his mouth "Oh look, a bouquet of flowers for Nazz." Edd: "A tad pungent don't you think, Ed?" Eddy:'' Ed "I'll give you a bo-" ''cut off by Nazz ---- *'Ed': his lips numb "I can't feel my lips, Double D." ---- *''boys think about Nazz'' Kevin's thoughts: "She's so radical..." Eddy's thoughts: "She can't take her eyes off me." Edd's thoughts: "Her hair is so clean and not violated." Ed's thoughts: "Hello? Echo! MY NAME IS ED!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin "Yes, I see. So, Kevin would like Rolf to assist him with the Nazz, yes? No! Go back. Go away. Come again another day." Kevin: to walk away "Harsh." Rolf: mood "Ho ho! Rolf pokes fun at you, Kevin! I have never seen such a killjoy! Come. Rolf makes good!" Kevin and hauls him further into Rolf's property ---- *'Nazz': bemused at the semi-shaved goat "Victor changed his name to Nazz just like me!" Rolf: incredulous "Are you weak in the upper story?" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf will sit to the side and observe with hysterics." ---- *'Nazz': "Hey there, Ed." Ed: his shirt to expose the painting of Nazz he has made on his stomach "It's you and I drew it." Nazz: for words "Uh... I don't know what to say." Ed: proud Should I hang it in your room?" ---- *'Eddy': "Nazz would love a new bike." Ed: "Or a new toilet?" Kevin: "Not the bike, dork." Trivia *In one of the scenes where the boys are trying to give Nazz presents to impress her, the inside of Jonny's mouth is the same as the pink sky in the background. *In the episode "Hot Buttered Ed", Jimmy's bedroom is on the first floor, but in this episode, it is the second floor. *Ed can't differenciate between a football and a baseball. *This episode shows just how effeminate Jimmy is; he continues to hang out with the girls and at the end of the show, he is shown wearing a woman's night dress with his hair in curlers. *Nazz's unattainability is put to the test in this episode. *Rolf and Jimmy were the only boys that did not try to win Nazz over in this episode. *This episode shows that Nazz has some traits of the "dumb blond"; she thinks Victor changed his name to Nazz when Rolf rolls him in and still thinks that much when Kevin explains that Victor (which has Nazz's name shaved into his side) is a gift for her, and probably Rolf being a little smart. (Rolf: Are you weak in the upper story?) *In this episode, we learn that Jonny hates to write. *''Running gags'': :#The boys distracted while thinking about Nazz during the ball game. :#Sarah or Jimmy getting aggravated whenever the boys lose their focus on the game and think about Nazz. :#The boys all giving things to Nazz until she freaks out and runs away. *Kevin's head is exposed for the first time in this episode. *This is the second appearance of the Ed's bowling ball microphone. *We learn in this episode that Jimmy can play a xylophone. *The Kankers are absent in this episode. Video swZ5p1Ie5NU Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed